A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: 3 oneshots for Christmas! Leon x Cloud, Sora x Kairi, Riku x Kairi, and Ansem x sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe

"Look, Cloud, mistletoe!"

The blonde jumped considerably. "Mistletoe? Where?"

The brunette he was with smiled, her hazel eyes soft. "Almost everywhere. Why are you so jumpy?"

"Because Leon's somewhere around here and if I'm not careful… Bam! His lips are on mine!"

"He's gay!"

"I don't think so… He just like's pissing me off."

"Oh… I really want to see this! Go stand under some mistletoe and see what happens."

"No!"

"Do it, Cloud. For me? Please?"

Cloud sighed. "Fine, Aerith."

Moving under some mistletoe, Cloud leaned against the wall, which was unfortunately (A/N: For him, not me), right outside the house in the 3rd District.

A few minutes later, Leon walked out and went straight past Cloud, barely acknowledging him. He was halfway down the street before he noticed Cloud was standing under a particularly large sprig of mistletoe.

He was at the man's side in an instant, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You were just waiting for me to come out, weren't you?"

"Nope. Aerith put me up to this."

Leon's smile faded. "Did she now? Well, I'm just going to wait until you least expect it, then…" He lunged forward, stopping mere centimeters from Cloud's lips. "Bam!"

He laughed. "Admit it, blondie, I've just got faster reflexes then you."

He strode off, the Gunblade swung over his shoulder nonchalantly. Aerith laughed slightly. "Wow. Why didn't you block him?"

" Because, no matter how much I hate to admit it, he really _does _ have faster reflexes."

The pair walked off, Aerith carefully avoiding the mistletoe, wanting Cloud's first kiss to be with Leon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sora arrived earlier. He brought Kairi, too."

"Do we have room for them?"  
The brown-haired ninja nodded exuberantly. "Yeah. Cloud and Leon'll have to share a room, though…. Ooooo, Leon'll be ecstatic! I can't say the same for Cloud, though."

The older blonde man scratched his head. 'Why'll Cloud be upset?"

"Leon apparently has the hots for him, Cid."

"Oh… Ew."

"Personally, I think it's cute, but if we have to spend the holidays with those two all over each other, I don't… I don't…" She stopped, her jaw slack. "Oh man, what am I saying? That would be hot!"

Cid looked disgusted. "Whatever floats your boat, Yuffie."

"Well, I'm off! I promised Aerith I'd help her hang mistletoe." Yuffie ran off, laughing merrily.

Cid went back into the Accessory Shop, shaking his head. "Kids these days…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cloud and Leon were walking back from the Secret Waterway, arguing loudly, Cloud avoiding every clump of mistletoe he could, even if it meant squeezing up against Leon when he did so.

It was at one of these unfortunate times that Sora and Kairi came up behind them. Sora yelled out, "Hey, guys! ... What're you _doing_?"

Kairi laughed. "Cloud, why are you all over Leon?"

Cloud instantly jerked away from Leon, who was laughing almost to the point of hysteria. Sora was smiling broadly. "Did Aerith dump you, Cloud?"

"No. this gay guy just wants to- mmph!"

He had foolishly wandered under some mistletoe and Leon had taken advantage of this by pressing Cloud up against a wall and kissing him forcefully. Sora gasped and covered Kairi's eyes quickly. The girl started giggling uncontrollably and Cloud's eyes had widened in shock.

Leon broke the kiss off and grinned at Cloud. "So, Cloud, what do you think?"

"It… Actually, it wasn't bad."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. But I won't say I enjoyed that. It was… mildly pleasurable."

"Ewwwww, Cloud!"

Kairi had pulled Sora's hand off of her eyes and smiled at him. "Maybe we should follow their lead."

"Okay."

Sora pulled Kairi under some mistletoe and kissed her on the corner of the mouth. She smiled at him, then pulled him in for a longer one. Aerith and Yuffie, who were watching from afar, smiled and clapped their hands. "Young love is so sweet!"

"Especially when it's between two guys!"

Moral of the Story: Don't be homophobic. Gay guys are friggin' sexy and sweet and… I wish regular men were like gay guys! That's all I'm saying…


	2. Chapter 2

Papou

"Hey, Sora!"

"What?"

"Come here a second!"  
Riku was lounging on his little island, carving another wooden sword. Sora ran over to him, his own sword shoved in his belt. "What?"

The 15-year-old looked up, smirking. "What'd you get Kairi for Christmas?"

"Uh… Why should I tell you?"

"I _swear_ I won't tell."

"Okay… I got her… a papou…"

"Whoa… Copycat!"

Sora became defensive. "What d'you mean?"

"I got her one too."

"Well… Can't we both share it with her?"

"No way!"

"All our destinies can be entwined, can't they?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more meaningful if only one shares it."

The boys stopped, their minds working frantically. Suddenly, Sora yelled, "I got an idea!"

"What?"

"We'll both give her one, but see which one she accepts!"

"Uh, okay… What if she chooses both?"

"I don't _think_ she will…"

"Okay. Good job, Sora, you finally thought of something by yourself!"

"Than- Hey! That's not fair!"

Riku ran off, laughing, Sora following as fast as he could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guys! Riku, Sora!"

"What?"

"You guys didn't get me a present! And after I went through all the trouble of getting you two real training swords!" The girl was pouting, but her eyes were laughing.

Riku and Sora looked at each other, then back at Kairi. They spoke simultaneously, their voices slightly frightened. "We did get you something, Kairi! We just wanted to give them to you in person!"

They held out the papou, horribly wrapped and taped messily. Riku smiled. "We got you the same thing. We needed to find out who you'll choose."

"What did you get?"

"We got you papou fruit. Take whoever's papou you want to be with."

Kairi blushed. "This is… sudden…"

Sora grinned. "Why don't we close our eyes and let you kiss which one you choose!"

"Okay…" She smiled. "Close your eyes!"

Riku and Sora shut their eyes, tense and pumped. Kairi put a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. She leaned forward, brushed her lips against Sora's, then did the same to Riku. She stepped back and laughed. "Okay, I chose!"

Riku and Sora opened their eyes and looked at each other. "She chose me!"

They realized they had both said the same thing and started yelling. "She chose me!"

"No, me!"

"I chose_ both_ of you!"

Sora and Riku stopped fighting and looked and Kairi. She smiled. "I chose _both _of you. I like you both just the same."

Sora looked confused. "Can… can you do that?"

"Apparently she can."

Kairi threw her arms around their necks. "I _love_ you two. Please, please promise you'll never leave me."

Sora and Riku closed their eyes and hugged her back. "We promise, Kairi, we promise."


End file.
